1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic system comprising a hydraulic machine, in particular of the axial piston type, a drive motor and a support structure, wherein the hydraulic machine is mounted to the front face of the motor and wherein the motor is mounted to the support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the design of motor pump units, it is within the common knowledge of the artisan to mount the pump housing, in particular the housing of an axial piston pump, to the front face of an electrical motor. Thus the vibrations generated by the operating pump pistons are transmitted to the housing. To dampen those vibrations, the drive motor is usually attached to a support structure by means of silent blocks. The hydraulic controls including the valve means are mounted to the stator of the machine. The known arrangement suffers from a number of drawbacks, i.e. the airborne noise of the hydraulic pump is freely radiated, the hydraulic controls are stimulated to vibrate due to the vibrations propagating from the pump through the hydraulic tubes, these vibrations being transferred to the support structure the expenditure for mounting the hydraulic blocks is high.